deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indie Hero Battle Royale
' Indie Hero Battle Royale '''is a what if Death Battle. It features 'Sash Lilac' from ''Freedom Planet, Shantae from the series of the same name, and Shovel Knight from the game of the same name. Description Indie games have been a huge hit as of late, but which of their heroes will win a Death Battle? Interlude Boomstick: You know, it is hard for a small business to survive. Especially with Disney and Walmart pushing a lot of the competitors away. Wiz: Oh come on Boomstick. Not every small business is doomed from the start. How else would we have independent developers? Boomstick: I guess your right. Indie games do have some interesting heroes. Like Sash Lylac, the Water Dragon... Wiz: Shantae the Half Genie Hero Boomstick: ...and Shovel Knight, the upholder of the Code of Shovelry! Hey Wiz......why don't we just see which of these heroes is the best with a Death Battle! Wiz: Great idea Boomstick! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to anylize their armour weapons and skill to find who would win a Death Battle! Sash Lylac Wiz: On the planet Alvice the sinister Brevon seeks to destroy all life and the planet itself to rebuild his empire. Boomstick: But hope is not lost. For a trio of young teenage girls plan to face this menace......why don't I feel safe. Wiz: Oh don't worry, they may seem like average girls, but they are a three person army, especilly the speedy water dragon and leader of the team, Sash Lylac! Boomstick: Sash's best ability is her speed. She may not be fast as the fastest thing alive, but she is a good contender for one of the fastest video game characters of all time. Wiz: Well, that may be an exageration. But she is able to move faster than sound, given she can dodge soundwaves. This puts her at speeds of 761 miles per hour. Due to this she is capable of supersonic speeds. Boomstick: She is a master matial artist, and is capable of disarming many armed opponents. Not only that, but this chick has many powerups such as her elemental shields. Wiz: That's right. Sash has various shields that can protect her from various elemental effects, though each shield only protects her from the specified element, and give her a bonus effect. Boomstick: With her Bubble Shield she can breath underwater and is immune to all water based damage. Wiz: Her Wood Shield draws in nearby items and protects from poison. Her Fire Shield damages enemies on contact, and protects from fire. Boomstick: She really thinks she's hot stuff, huh? Anyway, her Earth Shield and Metal Shield protect her from spikes, and the respective elements, and finally her Invincibility Shield allows her invulnerability for a short time. Wiz: She was also able to destroy this mech with her bare hands. Boomstick: Though she is known for not thinking things though, Wiz: That said though, Sash is a hero through and through, and will never let anyone down. Shantae Wiz: Legends tell of a mystical wish granting creature. A beast who when freed were to give their saviour their heart's desires. This is the legend of the genies. Boomstick: Man being a genie must suck. You have all this power and all you can do is give people what they ask you for? Kind of a raw deal if you ask me. Wiz: Well, not all genies are bound to this rule, especilly those who are only of genie decent, such as the case is for the half-genie, Shantae! Boomstick: Even though she may not have the full power of those god-like beings, Shantae still has some serious magic. She can summon fireballs from her hands and even upgrade it into a stream of fire, whip enemies with her ponytail, and even transform by...bellydancing?! Wiz: Um, well, yes. Shantae's belly dances do allow her to transform into a wide variety of animals and mythological creatures. Such as a monkey. This form allows her to climb walls and increases her speed. Boomstick: She can turn into a mermaid to swim through the water, and even a harpy to soar in the air. WIz: She can ram enemies in her elephant form, spin webs as a spider, and even become fuly invincible by becoming.... Boomstick: A FUCKING TREE?!?! Wiz: Well, it's really a Dryad, but....pretty much. However, while she can throw exploading fruit in this form she can't move from her stationary spot. Boomstick: But best of all Shantae can transform into a freaking tank! No really! Wiz: But when Shantae needs some boosts, she has various spells that can help her. Boomstick: One of her coolest is her Storm Puffs. Just toss these in the air and watch them call down lighting to smite her foes. Wiz: I preffer her Mirror and Bubbles. Her bubble can absorb projectiles, and her mirror can reflect nearly any attack back at the enemy. Not only that, but she can upgrade it to full invincibility as well. Boomstick: She can also make her supply of magic unlimited by wearing the Magic Tiara. This genie artifact allows her to use her abilities with no cost to her supply of magic. Seriously, what is it with tiaras being so godly in fiction? Wiz: But Shantae also has access to more items than just that. After losing her powers she resorted to using some of the gear of her arch enemy Risky Boots. Boomstick: If she lost her powers, why did we even talk about them? Wiz: Well, she did get them back after her uneasy alliance with Risky helped them both beat a terrible foe. Boomstick: Ah. I see. Well, Shantae has a cutlass, a sword that can slice foes. She also has a fucking gun. That's right Shantae's packin heat. Wiz: With her Flintlock, Shantae is able to attack far off enemies, and her potable cannon allows her powerful shots. Speaking of cannons, Shantae has managed to react to and dodge cannonballs on multiple occasions. Boomstick: That's nothing. Once when Shantae was fighting this giant mermaid she was able to dodge her bolts of lightning! Wiz: Being able to react to and dodge lightning, means Shantae is capable of speeds of 200,000,000 miles an hour. Boomstick: She managed to defeat the giant Giga Mermaid, Risky Boots, as well as even the Pirate Master. She is strong enough to survive the giant airship crashing, without a scratch. Geez if this is what a half-genie can do, I am afraid of what a full genie could do. Wiz: Well, Shantae is impressive but she does have her limits. She has been fired from her position as the town's guardian multiple times, nearly destroyed the Genie Realm with her own hands, and can sometimes be oblivious to other's flurtations. Boomstick: Well, Shantae may have a few faults, but she will always stand up for her friends. Now matter what time, be it in the middle of the night or midday, she'll be Ret-2-Go, and will always Dance Through the Danger! Shovel Knight Wiz: Long ago a duo of adventurers scowered the land in search of greand treasure. Shield Knight and Shovel Knight traveled 'coss the land, searching far and wide for their next score. Boomstick: That is until they arived at the tower of fate. A freak accident knocked Shovel Knight out and when he came to, Shield Knight was gone, and all that remained was her helmet. Wow....poor guy. Wiz: So Shovel Knight retired to his farm, until the kingdom was under attack by a new threat. The Enchantress and her Order of No Quarter. Boomstick: So to stop them, Shovel Knight headed out with his nothing but his trusty shovel. Seems like a bad idea. Wiz: Don't worry. Shovel Knight's Shovel Blade is more than a simple shovel. He can create shockwaves on the ground, and even dig through entire mounds of pressurized dirt in a single swoop. Boomstick: Plus his Shovel Blade can store up kinetic energy. Two pogo bounces and he can even break through stone! Wiz: Not only that, but it is perfect for a powerful slice as well. Boomsitck: But when the Shovel Blade isn't enough, the knight brings out his Relics. Such as the Dust Knuckles. A powerful set of gauntlets that lets hint punch his way through dirt quickly. His Chaos Orb is a bouncy ball of doom, and his Flare Wand lets him shoot fireballs. Wiz: His Phase Locket grants him a brief burst of invincibility, his Mobile Gear can be used as transport, and his War Horn can... Boomstick: Create powerful waves of sound around him, causing fucking explosion!!!! He also has a Fishing Rod, a Propeller Dagger, and a Throwing Anchor. Anchor's away! Wiz: He also has two Troupple Challaces, which can be used to restore him to full health and magic. But Shovel Knight has many athletic skills as well, to complement his strong arsonal. Judging from the size of Shovel Knight compared to this door, I estimate him to be about 4 foot 6 inches. Considering he is able to jump about 3 times his own height, this means he is capable of jumping close to 13 feet 6 inches into the air. Boomstick: Dibs on Shovel Knight next time we play Basketball! Not only that, but the dude can dodge cannonballs. Not only that, but he can pogo them too! Wiz: This means Shovel Knight is around speeds of 720 miles per hour. Shovel Knight is also a powerhouse able to break through solid stone with his shovel. Nort only that, but he can dodge lightning too! Boomstick: But Shovel Knight is not the brightest. he gave on Shield Knight thinking she was dead just because he could not find her. Rule one, no body, no death. What a dumbass! Wiz: But don't let that fool you. Shovel Knight is a Shovelrous hero, and will always fight for what's right. Fight The camera opens up on a series of caves. Inside a blue knight with a shovel is seen digging through, when he pulls out a map. Just then as he sticks his shovel into a wall, it collapses, and behind it, a massive room of treasures can be seen. Just then he looks over and sees a girl in baggy pants, with long purple hair can be seen at the enterance of another tunnel. But before the knight could say anything a purple blur ran by. Sash Lylac: '''Wow! Look at all these beautiful jewels! Good work you two, but I'll take if from here. '''Shantae: Hey! I was here first! Shovel Knight: Sorry milady! But thou were here second. Shantae: If I was here second how did I see the wall you came through crumble? Shovel Knight: '''But I stepped foot in her first. I believe it is my right! '''Sash Lylac: '''Hey, how about we fight over it? '''Shantae: '''Sounds good to me. '''Shovel Knight: '''Normally I would not harm a lady, but if thou wish for a fight, then so be it! FIGHT! Sash Lilac dashes at Shovel Knight and delivers a swift kick to him. He repels her with his shovel blade, and pulls out the flare wand. Firing a barrage of fireballs at Sash, she pulled out a Fire Shield, causing the fireballs to disperse on impact. Shantae flicked her hair like a whip and slapped Shovel Knight, causing him to drop the wand. He regained his shoveland ran at her. Transforming into a monkey, she climbed the wall of the cave and jumped down onto the knight's back. '''Shovel Knight: '''So, thou can change thy shape I see? Art thou some witch? '''Shantae: Eh, Half-Genie....on my mother's side. Shantae began to claw at his armor, finding it hand no effect. Shovel Knight greabbed her and pulled her off his back before throwing her into a wall. Sash then rammed into him, slamming him into the wall as well. In a burst of speed she grabbed the treasure and began to run off. Sash Lilac: Mine. Shantae got up and gave chase, transforming into an Elephant, she charged through the tunnel, ramming down Sash. She returned to normal, and saw Shovel Knight following behind. Just then the floor beneth them all gave way and they all fell. Shantae whiped her hair at the knight, and Shovel Knight deflected it with his Shovel. Just then, Sash managed to get up, and dive kicked Shantae, sending her splashing down into a deep underground lake. Shovel Knight dove down, trying to pogo bounce her, but Shantae transformed into a mermaid and swam out of the way. Sash activated her bubble shield, and swam over to Shantae, attacking her with a flurry of punches. Shovel Knight pulled out his Dust Knuckles, and swam over to the two fighting girls, before punching them both in the face. Shantae transformed into a mermaid and fired bubbles at the two. Sash activated her bubble shield and the attacks bounced right back off, and right at Shovel Knight. Shoivel Knight swung his shovel at each, popping them. Shantae then transformed into a Spider and fired a web up, and escaped from the water. She ran back to the treasure and began to grab as much as she could. Just then a fireball hit her in the back. She turned and saw Shovel Knight aiming a wand at her. Shantae turned around and growled. Shantae: Just give up! This treasure is for Sequin Land! Sash showed up behind the two and ran at the treasure. Shantae transformed into a harpie, and grabbed Sash in her talons. Sash: Gah! Let....me....go..... Sash struggled and struggled, but soon her arms fell to her sides. Shantae threw her to the ground, the Water Dragon now a lifeless corpse. Shantae turned and looked at Shovel Knight. She flew at him, and scratched him with her talons before transforming into a monkey and clinging to the wall. She launched herself at him over and over with Monkey Bullet. Shovel Knight then pulled out a fishing rod and grabbed her with it, and slammed her to the ground. he then pulled out an anchor. Shovel Knight threw anchors at Shantae, causing her to flinch back. Shovel Knight then ran in and punched her with his Dust Knuckle. As he repeatedly jabbed her, Shantae took the form of a tree. Shovel Knight stepped back, and fruit after fruit came flying at him. Shantae then transformed back to normal as the fruits exploded on him denting his armor. Shantae, whipped her hair at Shovel Knight, rapidly and slashed at him with her hair again and again. Shivel Knight pulled out his Phase Locket and turned intangable, causing her to miss. He ran at her, and as the effects of the phase locket wore off, he slashed at her again and again with his shovel. He pulled out the Dust Knuckle and smashed her right in the face. Shantae: Ah! That hurt. Alright, no more miss nice genie! Shantae summoned a storm puff and threw it at Shovel Knight and threw them again and again. Lightning came down from them, and Shovel Knight deflected the bolts again and again with his shovel. He ran at her and to his shock he was pushed back by a spike ball. Shantae let out a torrent of flames, singing the knight, until he again used his phase locket, to bipass her spells. He jumped up and began to bounce on her head with his shovel, and charged up a charged attack. He then slashed her with it, causing her to scream in pain as he sent her flying out of the cave and into a field. Shantae managed to get up, blood dripping from her. She picked up a nearby rock and tossed it into the air. She then transformed into an elephant, and swung her trunk when it came back down. Shovel Knight came out of the cave with the treasure, and was quickly pelted in the face by the rock. Shantae danced and healed her wounds with the Super Revive Dance. She then turned into a tank and began to blast Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight stepped aback, and ducg up a massive stone to block the attacks. Shantae activated her invincibility spell, and her whole body glowed with a glowing aura. Shovel Knight ran at her and slashed with his shovel. But again and again, she did not so much as flinch. Shantae transformed into a spider and spit a venom shot at him, decaying a bit of his armor. She summoned her puffs and caused lightning to come down, as Shovel Knight was zapped by the blasts. Shantae: Well, that was fun. Results Boomstick: No way! I was sure Shovel Knight had this in the bag. Wiz: Maybe in popularity, but sadly that's not what goes here. First off the numbers don't lie. While Sash was outclassed in every way, Shantae and Shovel Knight were pretty close in terms of speed, with both of them being able to dodge lightning. Boomstick: But their power and durability were far different. Even if you wanted to scale Shovel Knight to Kratos, it is not enough. Tinkerbrain was strong enough to destroy the entire Genie Realm, and even if it was only planet sized, that still makes Shantae FAR stronger as Kratos would only allow Shovel Knight to scale to Continent level. Wiz: Even if you want to chalk both up to outliers, Shantae's ability to survive a massive air ship falling is still more impressive than anything Shovel Knight has done. Yes, Shovel Knight did survive the Tower of Fate, but there is no proof he was the direct cause of it's collapse. In fact, all he did was defeat Enchantress who's defeat caused it to collapse. Boosmtick: Then their power-ups even countered one another. Shantae's magical puffs were countered by Shovel Knight's lightning-level speed, while their fire spells counted one another. Wiz: However, only one of them had access to an unlimited supply of magic, and that was Shantae. Boomstick: Yeah, eventually Shovel Knight's supply of magic would run out, while Shantae's tiara kept her stocked at all times. Wiz: While Shovel Knight could refill his magic with the Trouple Chalices, it would still run out at some point, so again, we are back to square one. Shantae's unlimited magic and better durability made it to where Shovel Knight could not even hurt her, especially when she uses her invincible forms. Boomstick: Not only that but Shantae's energy is WAY more than Shovel Knight. Not only does Shovel knight fight weaker enemies, but he also has to rest after each fight, showing his stamina is far lower. Wiz: Meanwhile the events of 1/2 Genie Hero all took place on the same day, showing Shantae can fight for much longer periods of time than Shovel Knight. Boomstick: I guess Shantae will be dancing on their graves. Wiz: The winner is Shantae Trivia *They will have access to all weapons and feats from CANON material. **Sash Lylac will have: Her Attacks, Power ups, and Skills. **Shantae will have: Magic, Transformations, Equipment, Pirate Gear **Shovel Knight will have: Relics, Best Armor and Weapons, Trouple Chalice *This fight is to commemorate Shantae 5, Shovel Knight King of Cards, and Freedom Planet 2. Do you agree with the results of this royal? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Majora Moon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019